Krystal Gozu
(To Team X) "Hello my fellow team mates. My name is Krystal. I like...he, heh. My hobbies include..hehehe. My future goals include....hmhemem..And I don't like...Sasukon." . Crystal-like snow on the top of a strong green tree ''-AlphaRay Wavnd ' Krystal Gozu''' is an Otogakure Genin who is a member of Team X which makes her Sasuke Uchiha's student, she is also a member of the Gozu Clan, and possess several kekkei Genkai thanks to the experiments of Kukayu. Plot History 'Background' Shortly after her birth, Krystal was abducted by Orochimaru and became one of sixty children that were his test subjects. He became a subject in his experimentation on Kekkei Genkai. Orochimaru wanted to see if it were possible for multiple Kekkei Genkai to exist in one body so he injected the boy with multiple DNA's imbued with several Kekkei Genkai. The prime example would be the First Hokage's DNA in the hopes that they could replicate the First's ability to use Wood Release techniques, to control tailed beasts. When Danzō approached Orochimaru about the need for a Sharingan-filled arm, Orochimaru decided to test for any ill side effects by implanting a group of eight Byakugan into Fusuma's right arm. Captured, Krystal endured torture day and day until she found a friend named Kazi. The friendship was great untill Orochimaru was forced to flee his sound base before he could finish his experimentation. As a way to prevent anyone from learning his intentions, he set his base on fire and believed that all of his test subjects had died. Inside the building, Kaizi was attacked by a mysterious ANBU man who would later be discovered as Ovii. Krystal was the lone survivor, and found herself alone, as her father was also captured, but Kaizi was dead. Sometime later, Krystal was rescued by Otogakure's S.O.U.N.D, and heard rumors about a man named Sasuke found herself to become a shinobi just like him; she soon joined Sasuke's students, beliveing she would one day become a hero like him. Naruto Forever In Naruto Forever, Krystal is adopted into the Gozu clan alongside Yaunamaru. She is seen eathier training or alongside her partners in missions. Krystal and the other members of Team X were seen breifly training with Sasuke. After Sasuke was summoned by Kabuto they had recived information about the Otogakure Chunin exams. They became extremely angered when they had found out that Sasuke was recrutied at the last minuite for a mission. . Krystal took the Chunin exams and managed to stay with her team untill the 6th stage of it where she faced a ferce battle with Mehaundo Inuzuka. She was nevertheless defeated, and after Sasukon's and Tidus match she is seen talking to her team mates. Appearence Krystal is a young, light-skinned shinobi. She has shoulder length, spiky, purple hair with azure colored eyes. She wears a dark blue outfit consisting of an overlong shirt with a hood, with red bandage hand guards, kumogakure shin guards and forehead protector on a black cloth. Her face is always with a thoughtful expression; sucking on a lollipop. She is also a sword user and carries the sword Sasuke gave her on the back of her flack jacket. Personailty Krystal is a loveing and caring member of Team X, though she often bickers and annoys her other team mates just for fun. Krystal is very intellgent, but she is uasualy reckless and can be very rual; a prime example would be Krystal already using her avanced crystal transforming justu on Tigerstar just as soon as announcing thier battle would began. Krystal is normaly silent and emotionless; though she does let her emotios get the best of her quite often. She was seen crying over the loss of Kazi, and nearly beat Ovii to death when she discovered he had killed Kazi. Powers and Abilities As the student of Sasuke Uchiha, Krystal's abilties and knowlege are augmented to fit her natural abilities. Just after one year of training with him, Krystal's Ninjustu, Taijustu, and even using Genjustu were amplified. 'List of Abilities' *'High-speed Taijutsu Proficient': Krystal was able to take on a Jonin of Yamagakure with extremely fast taijutsu after playing around with him. Krystal has shown a great level of speed and strength, according to Zonnie, Krystal posses an inhuman level of reaction time. *'Sword Combat': Krystal has shown sufficient skill with a blade. *'Keen Intellect:' Though not used verry often, Krystal is shown to use heavy stragey in her fights as well as knowing a lot about justu, chakra and even the plans of Mainne. *'Spirit Fox Summon: '''In her second fight, Krystal can summon spirit foxes for various purposes. Even the boss form Kumiho. *'Earth Sensory Nerve: Krystal emits tremors within the borders of her country that allow her to sense anything that contancts the ground. Furthermore, if she concentrates, she is able to discern the relative chakra levels of anything in her range. While outside of her borders she uses a radius of 1.5 miles that she uses in a similar fashion. *Earth Affinity': As a member of the Gozu Clan, Krystal has a natural talent with earth. She formed large rocks around her arm and leg which was used to attack with. Also it is believed she used it to form a kinda armor around is up arm. *[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Crystal_Release '''Crystal Release':] Krystal also shows knowlege of the Krystal release. Easily surprising Zonnie, and her parents that she could preform this at her age. *'Experimental Kekkei Genkai:' As an infant, Krystal became a subject in his experimentation on Kekkei Genkai. Orochimaru wanted to see if it were possible for multiple Kekkei Genkai to exist in one body so he injected the garl with multiple DNA's imbued with several Kekkei Genkai. *'Byakugan and Arm: '''When Danzō approached Orochimaru about the need for a Sharingan-filled arm, Orochimaru decided to test for any ill side effects by implanting a group of eight Byakugan into Krystal's left arm (the arm which is now covered by a load of bandages), presumably to conserve chakra. What she can do with them has yet to be seen. 'List of Auspice Techniques' Assimilate All Creation Technique Assimilated Rock Blizzard Assimilated Rock Tank Assimilated Sand Binding Coffin Body Alteration ''Crystalline Dragon Transformation Crystal: Giant Hexagonal Shuriken Crystal: Hexagonal Shuriken Crystal: Hexagonal Shuriken: Wild Dance Crystal Release: Crystal Imprisonment Wave Crystal Release: Crystal Needles Crystal Release: Growing Crystal Thorns Crystal Release: Jade Crystal Prison Technique Crystal Release: Shuriken Wild Dance Crystal Release: Tearing Crystal Falling Dragon Ice Disk Technique Ice Prison Technique Ice Release: One Horned White Whale Ice Release: Swallow Snow Storm Ice Release: Tearing Dragon Fierce Tiger Ice Release: Twin Dragon Blizzard Ice Release: Wolf Fang Avalanche Technique Stone Piller Technique Stone Wall Technique Wood Release: Binding Nest Wood Release: Secreat Nataivity of Trees Wood Release: Transformation Quotes (To Sasuke about Minue) "He who cuts down God? Phffft, he couldn't cut down shit if the shit was butter on a toast of bread." (To Sasuke) "Sempai, I understand that you want to help me, but you have to realise that I'm not a little wimpy kid anymore. Please, let me be a woman. Let me handle this. If I don't handle anything by myself, I wont be a young lady! I want to show my mother...and father what kind of power Krystal Gozu has! I want my clan name to mean something! Please." (To Yuna) "Hmph, when it comes to Tidus, it's like the laws of physics no longer apply. I mean, the guy out ate Guanou. Guanou! The fatass fucker. That Tidus is something alright." (To Tidus) "There are just some things that we have to discover and learn for ourselves." "Ice so cold, it burns." Triva -Krystal almost always uses a crystal release justu in every eapsoide. Even ones that contain little to no action. -According to the Fannon Databook; *Krystal's hobbies are Mud Bathing, and training with her teammates. *Krystal's favorite food is Mud Pies, her least is fried rice. *Krystal's favorite color is brown, her least is white. *Krystal wishes to fight Sasuke, and her fellow members of Team X. *Krystal has been on a total of 4 missions; 0 D-Rank, 2 C-Rank, 0 B-Rank, 1 A-Rank, and 1 S-Rank.